


‘Til You Make It

by tacomuerte



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko Wonders If She Is Too, Coming Out, Diana Is Demisexual, Dianakko Week 2017, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, It's my headcanon, She Totally Is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacomuerte/pseuds/tacomuerte
Summary: When Diana needs a fake girlfriend to fend off unwanted suitors, Akko's the girl for the job!The only flaw in the plan is that Akko has very real feelings for Diana.Dianakko Week 2017: Day 2 - First/Casual Date





	‘Til You Make It

Akko was a little concerned seeing all the heads turning in their direction as a hush settled over the cafeteria as she and Diana arrived late to the cafeteria, halfway through lunch period. She wasn’t one to miss out on a meal, and Diana viewed people who lacked punctuality as roughly morally equivalent to arsonists. Akko knew the fact they arrived together late and somewhat disheveled hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Diana seemed unfazed by the stares, but it occurred to the brunette that her friend probably didn’t realize she looked a bit of a mess with her hair mussed and her usually pristine uniform rumpled and showing traces of dust and dirt. It was so out of the ordinary that it was guaranteed to go beyond noticed and straight into riddle that _must_ be unraveled.

_She’s probably used to people wondering about her… Just part of being Diana Cavendish: International Witch of Mystery, I guess._

The jittery brunette trailed after Diana as they retrieved trays and went through the now-empty food line. All the while, the relative silence, punctuated by pointed whispering no doubt aimed at the pair, made Akko nervouser and nervouser. She tried lingering as if she couldn’t decide which type of potato-themed dish she wanted, but Diana gave her a curious look with an arched eyebrow as if to ask what was the matter.

Akko thought but didn’t say that Diana might be okay with making huge announcements in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, but Akko… well actually… Akko often made dramatic pronouncements in the middle of lunch but it was _way_ different this time. Shaking her head slightly to refocus herself, she gave a brief, sharp nod to her blonde companion, set her mouth into a determined line, and walked side-by-side with Diana to their usual table where the red, green, and blue teams were seated. 

All three sets of girls watched the pair curiously. The only difference between their staring at Akko and Diana and the rest of the cafeteria’s occupants’ staring was that their friends didn’t bother hiding that they were about to interrogate the two.

Several glances were exchanged between the girls as their tardy friends approached, and Akko’s stomach sank. To her great distress, she had started sweating and had to resist the urge to fan herself.

_Ugh, why is it so hot in here? What is wrong with me? What are we doing? This is going to be a disaster!_

_Nope. I can’t do this. Gotta signal Diana that we’re aborting the mission. There’s gotta be a better way. Hopefully, one that doesn’t involve making all of Diana’s fangirls want to stab me in a dark alley._

Despite her urgent attempts to get the blonde’s attention as subtly as possible, Diana either didn’t notice or paid her no attention.

“Akko, are you okay?” Lotte asked as the two arrived at the table and came to a halt. Obviously, Akko hadn’t been as subtle as she had hoped.

“Yeah,” Hannah spoke up, squinted suspiciously at Akko. “You look like you’re having a seizure.” After a sharp glance from Sucy, she held her hands up. “I’m not making fun of her! She looked like she was having an actual seizure.”

Sucy looked at Akko and shrugged agreement with Hannah, satisfied the auburn-haired witch wasn’t reverting back to her old ways. “She’s right. You don’t look well, Akko,” Sucy said, and Akko could swear she actually appeared worried.

Diana sighed. She looked over to Akko, but instead of the angry, disappointed look that the brunette expected, Diana’s crystal-blue eyes were filled with concern. As usual, Diana was putting Akko first in her quiet, understated way.

“I’m fine,” Akko insisted, dragging her eyes away from Diana to face the rest of the girls. Her voice was strong and sure as she kept her thoughts focused on Diana. She needed Akko to be confident. “It’s just… Can we sit down first?”

That brought a round of confused looks from their friends since Akko and Diana’s usual seats were open. Akko always sat flanked by her roommates, and Diana between hers.

“Uh… sure?” Barbara said, expressing everyone else’s confusion.

Diana cleared her throat and clarified, “She means together.” When that didn’t do anything but generate even more bewildered looks, she sighed and continued. “As in she and I sitting together… beside each other… at this table unless you prefer we find another.”

“Uh,” Hannah replied dumbly. “Okay?”

The group shifted around until there were two side-by-side seats. Akko fell into her chair, already exhausted before they even told their friends. She envied Diana, cool and composed, who simply sat like this was just any other day. 

Diana began to daintily eat her lunch, and Akko succeeded in not just gawping at the girl, feeling impressed with the platinum blonde’s self-control. 

Akko found she couldn’t manage the same level of cool as her friend, so she just sat nauseously staring at the grey lump of potato-based foodstuff inhabiting her plate.

_How can she be so okay with everyone staring at us? Is she just completely unflappable?_

It wasn’t just their friends, either. The entire cafeteria was watching them curiously.

“So, you… uh… got something to tell us or what?” Amanda asked impatiently.

Diana put her fork down, chewed the prescribed amount of times for the specific bite of food she’d already begun to eat when Amanda asked her question, swallowed, and turned her attention to Amanda.

“I was hoping to finish our lunch first,” Diana said. She gave Akko another meaningful look, who knew Diana was trying to give the panicked brunette time to get her bearings before diving into their announcement.

Akko was thankful Diana was looking out for her, but the answer didn’t sit well with Amanda who asked, “What? Did you two get in a fistfight? Because you look like you got in a fistfight.”

Indignant, Diana narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have no idea how you come to the conclusions you do, O’Neill, but—”

Further admonishment from the offended witch was cut off as Lotte intervened. “I don’t think Amanda meant anything by it, Diana,” she said. “We’re all curio—” Lotte stopped and gasped, “Diana, you have Akko’s lipstick on your collar!”

All the girls’ eyes, including Akko’s, snapped to Diana’s collar.

_Huh, that’s my lipstick alright… on her collar and a bit on her neck, too. Oops._

Lotte had spoken in a normal level of volume, but it appeared to carry well in the relative silence of the cafeteria, which now started to buzz with the juicy gossip that had just landed in their laps.

Akko’s spine went rigid, and she felt a small amount of shame that she was relieved to see Diana looking just as stunned as she was.

“Um,” the blonde stuttered out. “Well, you see… It’s quite… Well… Naturally, this is… You know… I mean…”

It was Akko’s turn to step up as their friends stared, wide-eyed at the flustered blonde. “We’re dating,” she said, evenly and clearly. If there was going to be gossip, at least they could hear the truth instead of making half of it up. “That’s what we wanted to tell you.”

Sucy looked at Akko suspiciously. She had always been able to see through Akko to a disturbing degree. “Since when?” the lavender-haired witch asked, crinkling her brow. Akko knew that look. It meant she was suspicious, and Sucy was right to be. It wasn’t like Akko was good at keeping secrets.

_Gotta be convincing…_

“Um…” Akko replied, stalling like the expert con artist she was. 

_Since about a half-hour ago…_

She couldn’t very well say _that_ even if it was the truth. That was out of the question.

* * *

Half an hour ago, Akko was just coming out of her last class before lunch. She was starving and decided to waste no time in getting to the cafeteria. Her plans on stuffing herself had to wait as a hand firmly gripped her arm and pulled her into a nearby classroom.

It was Diana holding her arm. The blonde released her and looked out the door, down the hallway to see if anyone had seen her snatch Akko. 

“Good,” Diana said. “No one saw.” Satisfied they were alone, she shut and locked the door.

Akko, who was used to being the one that was up to something shady instead of the straightlaced Diana Cavendish, eyed the blonde warily.

_Maybe it’s a doppleganger. Gotta keep my guard up…_

“Akko,” Diana said in a timid voice, which caused the brunette to drop any suspicions she might have. “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Akko replied and relaxed, seeing Diana was obviously in trouble and needed her. Impressed that she was the one Diana would come to, Akko sat and patted the chair next to her.

Diana shook her head and said, “Not here. We can’t afford to be caught.”

_Okay, we’re definitely up to something shady. Neat. I can roll with this. Oh, yeah…_

Akko felt a thrill shoot through her, and she wondered why Diana of all people, who was honestly a prude about most things, was sneaking around… and Akko also tried to ignore just how excited she was to potentially see Diana’s Bad Girl side.

Noticing that Diana had her broom, Akko walked to the window and flung it open. “How about New Moon Tower?”

Diana gave a curt nod, looking determined. She mounted her broom and said, “Tia Freyre!”

Once the blonde was airborne, Akko hopped on the back of the broom and within moments they were skirting the treeline to avoid being seen.

The thrill Akko felt stirring inside grew as Diana took precautions to escape notice. She had always held a closely guarded hope that she might have a chance to go on a secret adventure with the blonde.

They flew up the edge of New Moon Tower and landed in the top area that housed the Sorcerer's Stone.

Landing, Diana walked to the edge of the platform to look if anyone had followed them while Akko observed her.

The blonde was clearly on edge, and Akko felt a pang of sympathy for whatever predicament Diana was in and she silently promised to help in any way she could.

Akko felt compelled to ask, “Diana, are you okay?” 

Startled, Diana turned to face Akko. She looked worried and maybe a little afraid.

“I’m being silly,” the blonde answered with a shake of her head and a rueful smile.

“I doubt that,” Akko responded, chuckling. Diana was the least silly person she knew.

That didn’t seem to reassure Diana, who stood worrying the hem of her blouse. Akko had rarely seen the blonde so fidgety.

“What can I do to help, Diana?” Akko asked. 

She was not prepared for the answer. Not at all.

“I need a girlfriend,” Diana said so quickly that Akko wasn’t sure she had heard correctly.

Akko blinked and asked for confirmation. “A girlfriend?” 

Diana swallowed heavily and said, “Y-yes.”

_Okay… okay… I have no idea what’s going on but Diana can count on me. It’s going to suck setting her up with someone else, but it’s my own fault I’ve never told her how much of a crush I have on her._

“Okay,” Akko said aloud as she started to pace back and forth between the Stone and the edge of the tower platform. “This is… not what I expected, but okay. This is doable. I mean… you’re gorgeous and smart and talented, so finding you a girlfriend should be a snap.” 

She paused at the edge of the platform, looking out at the main campus. 

“We’ve got a school full of candidates, so it’s just a matter of finding the right girl for you… a girl worthy of Diana Cavendish. That won’t be easy because you’re amazing, but there have to be a few girls here that are worth your time,” Akko assured, infusing as much positivity into the statement as possible. Diana was a real catch, and Akko felt honored that Diana wanted her to help find a match. The last thing she wanted was for Diana to pick up on the heavy sadness Akko felt eating away at her stomach at the thought of someone else holding Diana and laughing with Diana and eating stolen tarts with Diana and doing all sorts of things whichever lucky girl not named Akko Kagari would be doing with Diana.

“Akko,” Diana said, gently. Her voice came from much closer behind Akko than she had anticipated.

“Hmm?” Akko replied, looking back over her shoulder at the blonde, whose cheeks had pinked prettily at Akko’s effusive praise.

“I meant you,” Diana clarified.

“Me what?” Akko asked, confused. She turned to face her friend, feeling lightheaded because there was no way she had heard that right.

Diana’s pink cheeks blossomed a deep crimson. “I want _you_ to be my girlfriend, Akko.”

At that point, three things happened simultaneously. Akko’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she took an involuntary step back in shock… right off the edge of the platform.

She heard Diana shout her name as she fell, and the only thought that crossed her mind was that out of all the improbable ways she had put herself and others in life-or-death situations over the years, falling to her death immediately after the most beautiful girl she had ever met in her life offered herself up as a girlfriend was definitely the most ironically appropriate death Atsuko Kagari could imagine.

Fortunately, her new maybe-girlfriend was a superb flyer and caught her arm just as Akko fell into the edge of the copse of trees at the base of the tower. Diana pulled her tight as the front of the broom clipped a branch, and the two girls cradled each other as they were flung clear, tumbling along the soft grass miraculously avoiding any roots or tree trunks.

When they rolled to a stop, Akko found herself nestled against Diana, face buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

It was… nice… warm… comfy even…

Akko’s eyes snapped open, and she sprang to her feet. For a brief moment, she considered the ludicrous idea that she should pretend she had fallen on purpose because if she was going to get her and her new maybe-girlfriend nearly killed, the least she could do was not get them killed _accidentally_.

That made absolutely no sense, so she clamped her mouth shut, reasoning that she had received a shock and wasn’t thinking clearly.

Diana sat up, trembling, and Akko, seeing her distress, swooped down to immediately gather the willowy blonde into her arms. 

“Are you hurt?” Akko asked, her voice heavy with fearful urgency. “I can carry you to the nurse.”

Diana shook her head. “No, Akko” she answered, shakily. “I thought… I didn’t think I’d get to you in time.”

Refusing to let go of Diana in case the girl might collapse, Akko chuckled. “Sorry, I thought you said you want me to be your girlfriend.” The chuckle turned into a laugh. “Stupid, I know!”

Diana looked up into Akko’s eyes, and as her mouth went as dry as the Sahara, the brunette tried to figure out how a shade of blue that pure could exist in nature. The laugh died in her throat, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“I did want you to be my girlfriend, Akko, if you were willing,” Diana said, seriously.

“Uh…” Akko answered gamely. She wondered if Diana would be able to translate that into something intelligible, and if Diana did so, would she mind sharing whatever it was with her?

Brushing some hair from Akko’s eyes—and nearly causing the already wound-up brunette to faint then and there—Diana checked her over for injuries.

Feeling Diana’s fingers on her face almost short-circuited Akko’s brain for good, but she managed to hold on to what passed for sanity or a reasonable facsimile of sanity at least. 

“What do you mean if I _was_ willing?” she managed to ask, her voice far too squeaky for her own liking.

It was Diana’s turn to chuckle and cast her gaze down as she did that hair flip thing she did that always made Akko wonder if there were hidden cameras somewhere nearby filming _The Diana Cavendish Story: The Secret Life of the Smartest, Prettiest Witch in the World_ , and everyone else in the vicinity of the platinum blonde was a bunch of unwitting extras.

Thoughts like that occurred to Akko more often than she was comfortable with, because that hair flip did things to Akko’s stomach that just weren’t fair.

“Well, you did fling yourself off a tower to get away from me,” Diana said, smile faltering. “I may have little experience with dating, but I think that says everything I need to know.”

Akko stood, shaking her head. 

_I must have cracked my skull. That’s the only explanation. I knocked my brain out of my head and it’s lying here on the ground somewhere._

“It’s okay, Akko,” Diana said, standing herself. “Forget I said anything.”

There was no cruelty or anger in Diana’s words, only sadness. Akko couldn’t allow that.

“No,” Akko said, louder than she meant. She lowered her voice and continued. “No, I mean… you’re you!” She said, motioning at Diana before stopping as she realized she was motioning at her by moving her hands in the shape of an hourglass, and _that_ was not what she meant at all… although yeah she might have considered the blonde’s subtle curves once or twice. Maybe.

Feeling panic rising inside her chest, Akko stepped forward saying, “And I’m… well… me.”

Diana paused in the midst of gathering her broom, and she looked up at Akko where she knelt. “I don’t understand. I asked specifically because you’re you.”

If asked, Akko would have sworn that in that single, perfect moment the trumpets of angels sounded from the depths of heaven, signaling a new golden age of paradise on Earth.

“May I explain?” Diana asked, sitting again on the grass, motioning for Akko to sit beside her.

Akko, by way of response, giggled nervously like some silly schoolgirl—ignoring the fact that she actually was a schoolgirl and often felt silly—and sat herself beside her crush.

“Aunt Daryl,” Diana began. “Wants to set me up with a boy from Appleton Academy.”

In a day already filled with unexpected things happening for Akko, hearing that Aunt Daryl wanted to arrange dates for Diana should have been almost expected. 

“What?” Akko asked. “I mean… what?”

“She thinks that it would reassure the extended family of my ability to lead if I were to entertain a serious relationship,” Diana clarified, and Akko could tell this was something she had rehearsed to sound as neutral as possible, but the disdain was heavy in her voice.

“Do you think this is one of Daryl’s plots?” Akko asked, ready to go punch the woman hard if she thought she could do… whatever it was she was trying to do. Akko didn’t really care, but it made Diana sad and that was unacceptable.

Diana chuckled. “No,” she reassured Akko. “She and my cousins have been quite wonderful since the transit of venus. I think she really wants to insure my place as head of the family.”

Akko felt relief wash over her as the blonde looked away shyly, continuing to explain. “When she proposed the idea, I… I told her I already have someone… a girlfriend.” She turned to face Akko, and Diana’s gaze wavered as she whispered, “You.”

“I’m your fake girlfriend?” Akko asked, absently. What had been for a fleeting moment the best dream of Akko’s life was now turning into the expected disaster that was the usual state of being for her.

_Of course, she would want me for a **fake** girlfriend. Not like I could be a **real** one._

“You are the only person I trust,” Diana answered, once again catching Akko off guard.

“What?” Akko asked again, becoming tired of flipping between excited and fearful, intrigued and confused. 

“You… I understand you,” Diana said. “I _get_ you, Akko. You want to be the best witch you can be. You want to follow in Shiny Chariot’s footsteps. You want to make people smile. You want to live your dream.”

All these things were true. “Yes,” Akko confirmed. “I don’t get why that makes me good fake girlfriend material, though.” Honestly, she wasn’t sure at all that she wanted to know why it made her good fake girlfriend material, but she gave in to her morbid curiosity.

“It’s because we’re the same,” Diana replied, eyes sparkling. “I admire you so much. You and I both want to be the best witches we can be, and neither of us have time for silly nonsense like this.”

“Yeah,” Akko said, choking out a laugh she hoped was somewhat convincing. “Nonsense. Dating sure is nonsense, yeah.”

“And the truth is,” Diana said quietly. “When Aunt Daryl asked who I was dating, you were the only person I could think of.”

Akko tried not to take that the wrong way. Diana didn’t mean she thought Akko was worthy of dating. No, Akko knew that Diana meant Akko was worthy of a scam fooling everyone into thinking they were in a relationship.

_Yay. I’m so good at stupid schemes that of course Diana would think of me._

“So,” Diana continued. “I said we’re dating.”

“Okay,” Akko said, defeated. Diana needed her. No matter how gut-wrenching this was going to be, she could fake date her real crush. 

_I have to be working off some seriously bad karma. That’s the only explanation._

“I have a plan,” Diana said taking Akko’s hand and squeezing. Diana’s hands were soft and warm and made Akko want to weep. “We’ll come out to everyone and word will quickly get back to my aunt that we are indeed in a serious relationship. This week, we’ll flirt and pretend to be starstruck by each other.”

That wouldn’t be hard to fake for Akko although it would be hard not to sink into an abyss of depression because Diana believed it was all fake. Diana could never know that, though. She had to be strong for Diana.

“And this weekend there’s a fair in town. We’ll go on a date to the fair, and I’ll do something awful causing us to break up,” the blonde continued.

“Wait,” Akko said. “ _You’ll_ do something awful?”

Diana nodded. “I’m asking too much of you already, and I know I can be difficult to deal with at the best of times. I’ll use that and be hypercritical of something trivial and declare I’m not ready for a relationship. That way, you don’t have any fallout. No one will blame you, and I’ll have a few months to figure… _something_ out.” Diana faltered at that, and Akko put her arm around her friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll be the best fake girlfriend ever,” Akko assured her.

* * *

Akko stared at Sucy, unable to form a proper answer. 

Luckily, Diana saved her, taking up the answer for the brunette. “We’ve been together almost two months,” the Cavendish heiress said with a loving smile directed at Akko. “Of course, we’re taking it slow—”

Amanda snorted at Diana’s statement. “You call taking half of lunch for a roll in the hay ‘slow?’”

Diana sprang to her feet, hands flat on the table and eyes narrowed to slits. “We have a chaste relationship, and I won’t tolerate you questioning Akko’s virtue!”

Amanda leaned back at Diana’s vehement denial of carnal relations. In fairness, everyone else did, too, even Sucy.

“Whoa, Cavendish,” Amanda said, tentatively. “It was just a joke.”

“It’s not an appropriate one, Amanda, nor is it one I’ll tolerate you or anyone else making again,” Diana insisted furiously. “Akko is a sweet girlfriend, and she’d never presume as you are _insinuating_.”

“You guys kiss, right?” Sucy asked, amused.

“On the cheek,” Akko said, unthinking. Everyone stared at her. It occurred to the brunette that maybe dating for months and only kissing on the cheek was weird, but it kinda fit when it came to Diana. Akko wasn’t sure why, but it did.

“Exactly,” Diana agreed. She sighed and her nerves were apparent. She slipped her hand below the table and took Akko’s in her own. Diana’s hand was cold and slightly sweaty, which surprised Akko. Before, Diana had been so calm and cool about this. “I… don’t talk about this often…” 

She trailed off and Hannah and Barbara gasped as one.

“Diana,” Barbara said, concerned.

“You don’t have to talk about this,” Hannah assured her.

“What?” Amanda asked. “She’s a lesbian? Because that’s kinda obvious if she’s got a girlfriend.”

There was no judgement in the American’s statement, which soothed Akko. She hadn’t expected any, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

Hannah and Barbara glared, but eased back into their seats when Diana smiled at them kindly. “It’s alright, girls. I want to talk about this.”

The heiress sighed and once again flipped her platinum blonde locks from her eyes with a flick of her wrist, and Akko decided she’d fake-date the girl forever if she’d keep doing that.

“I’ve never been a person who had a strong desire for intimacy,” Diana said, quietly. “ For a long time, I wondered if there was perhaps something wrong with me.”

“Are you asexual?” Sucy asked, tilting her head. 

Akko suddenly wondered the same since Diana had been talking about how her desire to be a great witch and that dating was nonsense. She couldn’t very well ask, though, since presumably this was something she and Diana had talked about already. She just had to try to act unsurprised no matter what Diana said after this.

“Not precisely,” Diana replied. “I admit I’d wondered myself and did some research with Hannah and Barbara’s help.” She paused to grace the pair with a warm smile. “I’m demisexual.”

Sucy grunted and nodded. “Makes sense.”

Everyone at the table except Sucy seemed unsure of what Diana meant. Akko certainly had no idea.

Diana, sensing confusion, continued, “I experience attraction and…” she blushed and stuttered, “d-desire… but rarely and always with specific persons to whom I’m already very attached.”

Akko struggled to keep her composure. What Diana was saying rang true from what she knew of Diana… and it also resonated with Akko, who suddenly found herself curious if she might share one more thing in common with Diana.

All her life, people had joked about Akko and Shiny Chariot. Sometimes, they had implied that Akko’s love of her idol was sexual in nature, and that annoyed Akko. Of course, Chariot was beautiful and dynamic and engaging and smart, but it wasn’t like Akko knew her well enough to feel the kinds of things that other people implied she did. 

_I want to be like Chariot. I wanted to find Chariot and be her friend, and that’s what I did after discovering Professor Ursula is Chariot. I wanted to get to know Chariot, and I have and now… holy cow this makes so much sense!_

She had started crushing a little bit on Professor Ursula as she got to know her better, although Akko knew it was a harmless thing and it faded quickly. Having a mentor was so much more meaningful than some sort of infatuation.

_But Diana… The more I know about her, the more I’m… the more I think I’m in love with her._

Akko hadn’t realized the bell had rang, and she’d barely touched her lunch. She felt too shaken up for class, too.

“Are you alright, Akko?” Diana asked, holding a hand to Akko’s forehead. The rest of the girls looked on in concern as well.

“I think I’m a bit nervous from the big announcement and all,” Akko admitted. “I might need to lie down.”

Diana stood and pulled Akko to her feet. “Of course,” the blonde said. “I’m taking you to your room, and I’ll let your professors know you aren’t feeling well.”

The idea that Diana would encourage Akko to miss class convinced everyone present this was a real relationship. Only something grand and romantic could push Diana to prioritize something other than class.

Diana, however, took one look at Akko’s untidy room, muttered something about not being able to rest properly in a mess, and instructed Akko to grab her pajamas before pulling her towards her own room.

“What? Diana?” Akko asked.

“You’ll rest better in an uncluttered room, Akko, and besides, you’ll have no privacy once your roommates return from class. ” Akko protested, but Diana wouldn’t hear of it. “You’ll rest better in my bed,” Diana insisted as they entered the dorm she shared with Hannah and Barbara. She nudged Akko behind the bookshelf that separated Diana’s part of the room from the other part. “You can change with privacy, and then I can properly tuck you in.”

Akko found it incredibly touching that Diana wanted to take care of her, and she had to remind herself that this was a fake relationship and Diana only saw her as a friend—perhaps she didn’t see anyone as anything other than friends. Akko felt ashamed she was glad that Diana wasn’t interested romantically in anyone else. 

Soon, Diana had tucked Akko into Diana’s own bed, and sat in a chair beside her. The blonde stroked Akko’s hair, and the brunette felt herself growing calmer.

“Diana,” Akko said hesitantly. “I think maybe…”

“Yes?” Diana prompted gently.

“Nevermind,” Akko deflected. She wasn’t sure she should say anything. What if Diana thought Akko was just copying her? “I’m just feeling under the weather.”

Diana hummed. “Something’s bothering you.” When Akko avoided her gaze, she continued. “Akko, if you wish to confide in me, I promise you can trust me, but if you don’t feel ready to discuss whatever is bothering you, or if you don’t want to discuss it with me, I also promise not to take it personally. I understand how… vulnerable one can feel when discussing personal matters.”

That was what the brunette needed to hear, and her heart unclenched. Akko wanted to talk to Diana about it more than anyone else, but she wasn’t ready. She smiled as her eyes fluttered and closed, content with the loving touch of a girl who didn’t really want her and whom Akko in turn wanted as badly as she had wanted anything in her life.

Akko’s next few days passed in a haze that alternated between wonderful and scary in turns. Most of her day was devoted to staying awake in lectures she couldn’t focus on. For once, she had a decent reason for her lack of attentiveness, and that reason was Diana Cavendish. The platinum blonde witch became even more of a fixture in Akko’s life at Luna Nova. She had thought she spent a lot of time with Diana before, but now they were inseparable for the majority of the day.

Akko ate breakfast and dinner with Diana while lunch was set aside for time with all their friends. Diana had insisted on that, and Akko had readily agreed. Between classes, they held hands and whispered cute things to each other. The line between what was fake and what was real quickly blurred for the brunette. The simultaneously best and worst times were after dinner when she and Diana would spend time studying in the library before taking long walks in the moonlight before curfew. 

This entire experience was exquisite torture. Akko realized how intense and vibrant everything was when she was with Diana, and how dull things were when they were apart. Food tasted better when she was by Diana’s side. Flowers smelled more fragrant. The sun shone brighter and the grass grew greener. Everything came alive in a technicolor sharpness that she had never experienced before, and she wanted this all the time. She wanted more of these feelings, even the frightening nervous feelings she had when she thought about confessing her feelings to Diana.

It was honestly a bit scary how fast she was falling the more time she spent with her friend.

That wasn’t to say that Diana was the only thing on Akko’s mind. She also spent a lot of time thinking in circles about Diana’s lunchtime revelation, and she felt more and more like maybe yeah it fit her, too. That was kind of thrilling and worrying at the same time, and truthfully, she couldn’t figure out why because it didn’t seem like a thing. Like, if she had to tell her parents she liked girls in a more-than-friends way, which was something she would eventually have to do… Well, that was a Big Deal. Saying to her parents that she wasn’t capable of feeling romantic towards someone unless she spent a lot of time getting to know them first? To Akko that had always seemed like just the way things were. But judging from the way the other girls had reacted to Diana’s explanation, it seemed that this was a bigger deal than she’d thought.

It was confusing and wore at her until she finally voiced her concerns to Diana. 

They were sitting in Chariot’s classroom, and Diana was tutoring Akko on some finer points of a spell Akko was actually starting to master. Diana’s tutelage was different from most professors who seemed unable to get that Akko had no magical background before Luna Nova or Chariot, who did get that much, but often seemed stumped on how to help other than to offer heartfelt encouragement. Diana, on the other hand, was meticulous as she made Akko slow down and proceed step-by-step until the blonde could address what the issue was.

It was… nice. Sometimes, Akko had the feeling Chariot didn’t expect anything from her, and she knew the other professors expected her to screw up. Diana expected her to succeed, and she only became annoyed if she thought Akko wasn’t trying or had given up.

That patient expectation that Akko wasn’t a complete screw-up was what pushed the brunette to come clean.

She sat her wand down beside the lump of clay she was trying to sculpt into various delicate shapes and took a deep breath.

“Akko,” Diana asked. “Is something the matter?”

“Can we talk for a second, Diana?” Akko replied as she took a seat beside Diana.

“Of course,” came the prompt answer. “You seem troubled. Is it… our situation?”

This had become a running theme. Diana actually seemed to enjoy pretending to be in a relationship and had become less tense over the past three days since they had enacted this plan, and now she was completely at ease with Akko. Yet she still seemed to think that this arrangement of theirs was hurting Akko somehow or distracting her from more important things.

She couldn’t have been farther from the truth, although that wasn’t something Akko was ready to admit to her “girlfriend,” at least yet.

“No,” she replied quickly before composing herself. “I mean, no it’s not that at all. This has been kinda fun, don’t you think?”

Diana’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and her mouth edged up into the slightest of smiles.

“It has,” Diana said, brightly. “I’m very glad you’re not put out by this, Akko.”

Nodding, Akko felt butterflies building in her stomach, so she decided to press on before she lost her nerve.

“Diana,” she began. As she spoke, she noticed her hands were shaking, so she made a point of clasping them together and sat them on the desk in front of her. “I think… What if… I don’t know how to put this…”

She was about to bolt from the room and worry about an excuse for her behavior later when Diana placed a warm soft, hand over hers, and Akko could swear there was some sort of calming energy flowing from the blonde to her.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Akko continued, “After what you said at lunch Monday… It felt… I dunno… right?”

Diana’s complete focus on her both soothed her and made her feel self-conscious. Akko had to get this out before she worked herself up to a point where she felt ill again.

“Right?” Diana prompted.

“Well,” Akko said, wondering just how dry a throat could get before it became fatal. “I mean… for me.”

“Oh,” Diana murmured. “You think… you might also feel attraction in the same manner I do?”

Akko nodded, and Diana squeezed her hands.

“I guess,” Akko said finally. 

“If you need to talk to someone while you figure it out, I’m here for you,” Diana offered. “It would be my honor really.”

“I’m not sure why I’m reacting like this,” Akko admitted. “It doesn’t really seem like it should be a thing, y’know?”

“A thing?” Diana queried.

“Like any kind of thing to be nervous about,” Akko explained. “It just seems so… normal.”

For a few moments, Diana looked pensive. A look of realization crossed over her face and she asked, “Akko, have you ever dated before?”

“No,” Akko answered truthfully. “It’s never been important to me. I’ve always been focused on becoming the greatest witch I can be.”

“When I’ve been on dates,” Diana said. “Often the boy would want to kiss or ‘make out’ as they say, and I simply had no interest. I thought perhaps that nothing physical or romantic would ever interest me, but I’ve discovered as I explained that I do have those feelings, but only for specific persons whom I’ve become close to over time. Granted, you might simply be inexperienced, but most people experience attraction without the amount of time and exposure I require. I can’t answer for you, though. 

“I can assure you, Akko, that I’ll be here for you as you figure it out.”

“Oh,” Akko exclaimed. “Oh! I get it now, I think.” And she did. What Diana was saying now fit just as what she said the other day fit. “I’ve never just seen a person and thought about dating them or kissing them or anything. I guess I just want to feel close to them first.”

“And have you experienced that? I mean as you get closer to a person, you feel attraction?” Diana asked. She appeared hesitant asking the question, and Akko felt that perhaps she was oversharing and making Diana uncomfortable.

_Experienced attraction as I feel closer to someone? Yeah, you could say that. Like… it’s happening right now._

And the feeling was so powerful Akko felt lightheaded. She wanted to be closer to Diana and understood these feelings for what it was in a way she hadn’t ever before. She felt connected to her. Intimate. It didn’t have to be physical, and she didn’t feel even close to ready for anything more than maybe a kiss. She just wanted to know Diana and for Diana to know her.

And that made Akko feel torn. She was sad that she couldn’t tell Diana how amazing this was even if it was only a fake relationship, and she felt elated that she got to have this week with Diana before… before whatever came next. She was going to be devastated “breaking up” with her fake girlfriend. 

Of course, she also felt guilty. It occurred to her that Wednesday night as she lay in her bed drifting quickly towards sleep while thinking about her earlier conversation that she was maybe taking advantage of Diana. She was definitely lying to Diana, and that thought made her stomach twist in knots. She was getting something out of this relationship that Diana wasn’t. The thought sent her into a panic and she couldn’t find sleep no matter how hard she tried.

“I am an awful person,” she whispered, hoping to talk herself through this quietly. She couldn’t confide in the others since she’d have to reveal the fakeness of her dating situation.

“Why?” Sucy asked, startling Akko who decided she should check next time to see who was awake before making confessions out loud.

Akko sat up and said, “Sorry, didn’t realize you were awake, Sucy. Never mind me. I had a bad dream.” 

Sucy rolled over to face Akko. “You’re lying.”

Akko’s eye twitched. Sure, she was lying, but it was rude to just accuse her of it.

“Lotte’s still asleep,” Sucy said. “She won’t hear us if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Akko pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She had to play it cool for Diana’s sake. “What? Why would I care if Lotte heard us?”

“You don’t want her to hear you have real feelings for your fake girlfriend,” Sucy smirked.

Akko gasped sharply, and Sucy chuckled.

Before the brunette could protest, Sucy waved her off. “Don’t deny it, Akko.”

Sighing, Akko asked, “How did you know?”

Sucy sat up with a shrug. “It’s obvious to me, but if it helps, I don’t think anyone else knows.”

“But how?”

Her friend sighed. “The faking it part was easy to see if someone was paying attention during your ‘announcement.’ You had no idea how long you’d dated. You’re so into her that I think you’d know when you started dating down to the minute.”

“Y-you know I like her?” Akko squeaked. “For real like her?” 

“How many people go as far as you did just to make sure their ‘rival’ stays enrolled at school?” Sucy asked, arching a questioning eyebrow.

Akko blushed. “That gave it away?”

“That,” Sucy confirmed. “And the entire hand-holding, joined-spellcasting thing against Croix’s missile. That look you gave her then? I’ve seen you happy and sad and angry and a lot of other things, but I’ve only ever seen you look at Diana like that.”

Akko knew she was well and truly caught. Sucy had her dead to rights. She slumped and fell on her side, burying her face in her pillow and letting out a quiet growl of frustration.

“Mmengsmchtbl,” she said into her pillow.

“I’m a gifted witch,” Sucy snarked. “But I can’t translate whatever that was, Akko.”

Sitting up, Akko muttered, “I’m in so much trouble.”

“That’s nothing new,” her roommate replied, but she did it with a kind smile which drew a small laugh from Akko.

“No kidding,” the brunette answered. She hesitated, but found herself glad she could confide in someone. “We’re supposed to have our first date on Friday now that we’re officially out, and then we’re going to break up.”

“Why?” Sucy asked.

Akko shrugged. “She says she’ll figure something else out after that because she doesn’t want to interfere in my life or something… and I can’t keep dating her because I have real feelings and that’s dishonest and hurtful.”

“If it’s only for a week, why bother?” Sucy responded, looking annoyed, which puzzled Akko.

“I can’t go into details, but it’s important, Sucy,” Akko answered. “Are you… mad about something?”

“I don’t like seeing my friends jerked around,” Sucy complained.

“She doesn’t know I have feelings for her,” Akko explained. “And she’s the one that keeps asking if this is too much and if I want out before we go any further.”

“And you keep saying no,” Sucy said, her tone flat. “Akko, why do you do this to yourself?”

“Because I’m in love with her,” Akko admitted.

Sucy didn’t have a good answer for that, so she came and sat by Akko and put an arm around her shoulder, which was a surprising, rare show of emotion from the lavender-haired witch. “Want a sleeping potion? No poison, I promise.”

Akko nodded and Sucy quickly mixed something up that helped Akko sleep soundly and without dreams.

Friday came finally, and Akko was in a state. She wanted this date to go so terribly that she’d quit feeling all these wonderful, melty, gooey feelings every single time Diana smiled. She wanted this date to go so amazing that Diana realized that Akko was the only one for her. She wanted to hide in a hole until the whole fake relationship was over, and then she wanted to hide in a hole after it was over because she’d never be able to face anyone ever again.

She felt increasingly frantic during the course of the day, but for once in her life, she managed to keep it together by reminding herself constantly that she was doing this for Diana, and her friend needed her to not fall apart.

It was so bad that Akko had no appetite whatsoever, and barely picked at her meals the entire day. She had to keep deflecting Diana’s questions about what was wrong, and it became harder as the day went on and the blonde became more and more concerned. That only added to how frazzled Akko felt.

By the time class let out for the day and she and Diana went to their respective rooms to get ready for their date, Akko was literally shaking from hunger and fear of the impending breakup, and when she went to figure out what outfit she wanted to wear for the night, she just sat there staring at her clothes, hating every outfit she owned, until Lotte called in the Green Team and Hannah and Barbara as reinforcements.

Getting Akko ready for her first official date became a group project, and Sucy even pitched in. She and Barbara were both surprisingly deft hands with makeup as Constanze had her robot do tricks to distract Akko from the all-encompassing terror that gripped her. In the meantime, Jasna and Hannah insisted on getting Akko to eat a snack and wouldn’t take no for an answer while Lotte and Amanda debated on her clothing options, finally picking out a light peasant blouse with flowers embroidered around the collar, and a short, a-line denim skirt of Hannah’s for her.

Akko had thought she was going into this prepared to do her duty and hopefully not embarrass Diana until the inevitable demolition of their fake relationship happened. Instead, she found herself hoping against all odds that somehow the way she looked tonight might intrigue Diana and that after an evening of fun and games at the fair that the most wonderful girl in the world might discover she had feelings for Akko.

Those were the conflicting thoughts and emotions screaming in her head the moment Diana opened her door, answering Akko’s timid knock.

Suddenly, all those conflicting thoughts and emotions stopped doing anything. Akko’s mind was a complete blank, blasted into nothingness by the vision standing in front of her. Diana somehow looked more perfect than ever in a simple lavender sundress with thin straps and a neat white bow at the waist. Akko had never noticed before that her shoulders were dusted with a few delicate freckles. 

“Akko,” Diana said, nervously. “Are you ready?”

It was all Akko could do to nod. 

Diana took her hand, and suddenly things clicked into place for the brunette. 

She smiled up at Diana and said, “You look beautiful, by the way.”

The blonde blushed shyly, and replied, “You look stunning as well. I do have a question, though. What precisely does one do at these fairs?”

Akko couldn’t help but laugh as they flew while she dramatically described the candy and the rides and the candy and the games and the candy… Did she mention the candy?

By the time they arrived at the ley line terminal, Diana was laughing joyously, and Akko made sure to remember to hold on to this moment. She knew that years later she would look back on this precise moment, no matter what else happened tonight with the breakup and all, and she would be happy. 

Atsuko Kagari had made Diana Cavendish smile, and she counted it as great a victory as harnessing the Grand Triskelion.

At the fair, Akko made a point of dragging Diana to the first sweets booth she saw.

“Akko,” Diana complained with a giggle. “You don’t have to pull so hard! I’m not going to run away!”

“But Diana,” Akko complained right back with her own giggle. “There’s so much to see and do and we only have a few hours!”

Arriving at the booth, Akko’s attention was absorbed by the various treats, but she quickly remembered what she wanted to accomplish before the breakup later. She spotted the perfect introduction to fair food for Diana.

She held out some money to the vendor and said, “One caramel apple for my friend, please!”

Diana scoffed, “You don’t need to treat me, Akko! I don’t really eat candy.”

Akko turned to the blonde with her most serious expression, holding out the apple. “One bite,” she said. “If you don’t change your mind, I admit defeat.”

Rolling her eyes, Diana accepted the caramel apple. She angled it back and forth trying to find a spot to bite that didn’t risk a mess.

“What are you doing?” Akko asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Trying to eat this without wearing it,” Diana mumbled, absorbed in her task.

“Wow, really?” Akko snarked, snatching the apple and taking a bite. The sweetness of the caramel and the tanginess of the apple mixed in her mouth, and Akko knew then and there what heaven was like. “Mmm…” she said, lost in sugary goodness.

“It can’t be that good,” Diana said, arching an eyebrow.

Akko arched an eyebrow right back at her and held out the apple again.

Sighing, Diana took the offer and without any further hesitation, took a bite of the apple right at the edge of where Akko did.

The brunette felt a flutter in her stomach watching Diana’s perfect lips approaching the exact spot where she had already bitten the apple. That flutter turned into a tornado as Diana bit into the apple and let loose a quiet moan.

“Mmm,” Diana hummed. She chewed and swallowed with her eyes closed, and Akko was thankful because she was struggling to disguise her reaction to Diana’s reaction. “Oh, my goodness… this is… divine…”

Akko swallowed hard. “You like it then?”

Diana opened her eyes and grinned. “I love it! Thank you so much!”

There was a small bit of caramel on Diana’s cheek, and without realizing what she was doing, Akko stretched out her finger and brushed gently, removing the caramel. 

The blonde’s eyes widened as Akko pulled her finger back, and her cheeks turned a pretty pink.

Akko had already popped her finger into her mouth when her brain caught up to the reality of what she was doing causing her to almost choke on her own finger. She pulled the finger out of her mouth and wiped it on a napkin.

“Heheh,” Akko squeaked. “I… really love caramel?”

Diana politely looked the other direction as Akko blushed crimson.

“Games!” Akko blurted out. That was it. Games would save her. “We’ve got to try some games.”

“Yes, of course,” Diana agreed, sounding a little shaky, and Akko didn’t blame her friend. She had really screwed up.

They walked for a few minutes as Akko caught her breath and hoped her heart didn’t explode. Diana happily munched on her caramel apple as Akko haltingly explained the various game booths they passed.

“What’s this one?” Diana asked, seeing a stand with a multitude of stuffed animals.

“It’s a ring toss,” Akko replied. Then in a lower voice, she added, “By the way, have you noticed our friends are following us?” 

Akko had first noticed Lotte and Sucy ducking behind a booth when she was purchasing the caramel apple, and since they had been walking and looking at the games, she had spotted every single one of their friends trying and failing to discreetly spy on Diana and her.

“Of course,” Diana whispered, smiling. “They’re not nearly as stealthy as they think they are.”

“That’s because I’m not with them,” Akko grinned.

“Yes, that must be it,” Diana smirked.

“C’mon,” Akko said with her own smirk. “I’ll win you a stuffed animal.”

She had heard from Lotte that this fair didn’t rig their games for fear of being hexed by local witches. That was good because Akko’s outer confidence was not an accurate representation of her inner confidence, of which there was none. She would be humiliated if she couldn’t even win her fake girlfriend a teddy bear.

“So,” Diana whispered in her ear just as Akko tossed the first ring. “How should we go about the breakup?”

The question startled the brunette and her ring flew out of her hand so forcefully it bounced off the back of the booth hard enough to almost make it back to her.

Akko coughed, flustered. “Um… that was a practice throw.”

The vendor looked at her dubiously and edged away from the line of fire. 

Akko scowled at the man as Diana apologized. “I’m so sorry, Akko! I didn’t mean to distract you!”

The brunette laughed it off, but inside her stomach was roiling. She really wanted this to be enjoyable for Diana until the inevitable happened. “No,” Akko insisted. “It’s okay, but… umm… maybe we can just have some fun first?”

She tossed the second ring, and while it wasn’t as wild a throw as the first, it was nowhere near landing around the neck of a bottle. She sighed before feeling a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned just as Diana leaned in and kissed her cheek. Akko’s change of position caused Diana to kiss her right at the edge of her mouth, and the brunette thought for a moment her heart was just going to stop and never start again.

“For luck,” Diana whispered. “And because our friends are watching. I want you to do well, so that they see you winning.”

“Y-you want me to win in front of them?” Akko asked, confused as to why that would matter.

Diana nodded and squeezed Akko’s free hand. “I do. I believe in you, and I want them to see what I see.”

Akko turned and without thinking threw the ring. It landed perfectly.

The vendor chuckled and let Diana pick out the bear she liked, which wasn’t how the rules went as Akko very well knew. She would have had to land all three rings for that. As Diana cooed at her new stuffed friend, the man running the booth winked at Akko and quietly said, “No one can accuse me of standing in the way of young love.”

Akko wondered if there was a blushing game at the fair. She’d win that easy.

She retrieved her date, and they went off into the fair. Diana looked at her and said, “You’re right. Let’s have fun! We’ll… Let’s take care of our other business at the end of the night if that’s alright?”

The brunette nodded vigorously. “That sounds great!”

For the sake of her own sanity, Akko decided to just forget about the breakup and treat this like a real date. It was the closest she’d ever get to dating the girl of her dreams. Thinking about the evening being fake was too painful.

It was natural to fall into a happy, easy rhythm with Diana. Once she let go and simply enjoyed herself, this easily became one of the best days of Akko’s life. They stuffed themselves with candy, rode some of the gentler rides, played games, and went into attractions like the house of mirrors.

As the moon rose high, though, Akko couldn’t help but start trying to hold onto the remaining minutes and seconds of the date. She noticed Diana seemed distracted.

“What’s up?” she asked, wrapping her arm around the blonde. The night air was starting to chill, and Diana gratefully accepted the arm, snuggling into Akko’s side.

“I’ve never been to the fair before as you know,” Diana replied. “And I’ve always wanted to ride a ferris wheel. They’re considered quite romantic, I’ve heard, and since we’re…” She paused to cough delicately. “Since we’re putting on a show for our friends, then perhaps if you wouldn’t mind maybe—” 

“Say no more!” Akko exclaimed and steered them in the direction of the ride.

Diana’s face was a picture of pure, innocent joy as they rode up into the air. “This is wonderful, Akko!”

“It is,” Akko agreed grinning, but she quickly turned serious. “I’ve had a lot of fun tonight.”

“I have as well,” Diana agreed. “I… I wish it didn’t have to end the way it must.”

An idea Akko had been fighting against acknowledging blossomed in her mind. The idea was unfair to Diana, but Akko had to ask herself if it wasn’t at least as unfair to Diana to force her to fend off unwanted suitors when there was a perfect excuse already in place?

“Why does it have to end?” Akko asked, wishing her voice hadn’t cracked in the middle of the question.

Diana turned to her in surprise, her brow climbing her forehead. “What do you mean?” she asked in a small voice.

“I guess,” Akko said, suppressing a nervous laugh. “I mean why should you have to think of another plan? I think the fake dating is going okay, don’t you?”

She had no idea whether she could handle either answer from Diana. If the blonde said yes to continuing this, Akko knew she was deceiving her friend into a relationship where Akko had real feelings while Diana didn’t. If Diana said no, then Akko thought her heart might break and never recover.

Of course, Diana thought of something that hadn’t occurred to Akko, which was that Akko might view dating her as a sacrifice. Diana’s eyes were sad as she said, “I couldn’t put you out like that, Akko.”

“Put me out?” Akko repeated, blinking. “I’m not put out at all. This is great! I’ve had a lot of fun. Er… have you had fun?”

Diana nodded, eyes locked on Akko.

“See?” the brunette said. “It’s not like I’m going to pressure you like some blind date will. We’re friends. That’s all. I promise!” The thought of some sleaze trying to creep on Diana made Akko want to jump off the ride and punch someone. “And it’s sorta perfect, y’know? You get a great excuse not to go out with guys you aren’t interested in, and I get to spend time with one of my best friends.

“And I always have fun with you, Diana,” Akko finished, annoyed that her reasoning sounded so weak when said aloud.

Diana looked out over the fair, pensively. “I _did_ have fun tonight, Akko. As you say, spending time with you is always fun. Are you sure you don’t mind? That I’m not a hardship?”

Akko wanted to laugh at the ridiculous idea that fake-dating Diana Cavendish was some sort of burden. Instead, she said, “I promise you that if it becomes a problem, I’ll let you know, okay?”

Diana nodded and sighed happily. “Then let this be the first of many fake dates we go on.”

Akko again wrapped an arm around the girl she loved, who snuggled close while wrapping her arms round the new teddy bear her fake girlfriend had won her on their very first fake date.

They looked so content that the man controlling the ride let them go again for free, and not well hidden in the distance, the two witches’ friends smiled at the sight of the two so content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the great reception to the first prompt! Here's the second in the series. I've never done a Fake Dating AU, so this will be an experience, I guess. It never occurred to me until I started writing this how delicate the balance is when it comes to informed consent (something incredibly important to me) versus the very real pining and longing Akko has for Diana, whom she truly wants to help. Hopefully, I got it right. In the end, I decided that Akko would be conflicted about the whole thing. She's very attracted to Diana and wondering if she's falling in love, but she doesn't want to deceive the girl she has such strong feelings for.
> 
> This one will get a sequel, by the way. We haven't seen Diana's feelings for Akko yet and whether those feelings were/are platonic. I can't very well leave it like that, can I?
> 
> Comments and reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
